


revali's GAY is now ready

by bigbufftrixpuff



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles, ok idk anymore what to tag this shit, steamy sex up in here m8 ;)))))))))
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-04
Updated: 2017-10-04
Packaged: 2019-01-08 21:16:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 53
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12262254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bigbufftrixpuff/pseuds/bigbufftrixpuff
Summary: mmmmmmmmmmmmmm revali n link do some hot fucking up on vah medoh bc kinky amirite





	revali's GAY is now ready

 they fuck

idk what else to add here

how does bird on hylian sex work do birds even have dicks

 

 

 

idk but hey kids

 

 

what's one of link's favorite foods

 

 

 

 

 

fried cock ;))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

that was a bad pun im sorry

 

 

 

link and revali fuckd really hard and revali came in his ass the end

**Author's Note:**

> hi how would sex with a bird even work


End file.
